


Reading Material

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ribs on Sam for reading one of Chuck’s books- but the book in question isn’t about the Winchesters…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Reading Material  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Supernatural are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Dean ribs on Sam for reading one of Chuck’s books- but the book in question isn’t about the Winchesters…_

“What’re you doin’, reading that trash, huh Sammy?”

“Hey!” Sam protested as the book was yanked from his hand and thrown across the dingy little motel room they were camping out in. There was a quick glare directed up at his older brother before he pushed up from the rickety armchair he’d been sitting in and went after the discarded novel. “Watch it, will ya?”

“What?” Dean was the picture of innocence as he took a swig from his beer bottle, and threw himself down into the vacated chair, ignoring the objecting squeak the thing made. “It’s not like you don’t know how it ends anyway!”

“As a matter of fact,” came the answering growl, Sam bending over to scoop up the book. “I _don’t_.”

“You suddenly get amnesia, or something? Dude, we’ve _lived_ the things, why’re you reading it in some crappy book too?”

“Actually, Dean, we _haven’t_. And if you’d bother to pay attention for once, you’d know that.” With another select glare at the older Winchester, he shook his head and made his way across the room to plop down on one of the beds, intending to read there instead. It seemed that was enough to get Dean’s attention, though, because he stared up quickly and stared.

“We haven’t? Then- that’s one of the new-”

“No.” Sam rolled his eyes and flashed the cover of the book at Dean. Dean’s brow, in turn, screwed up as he read the title written above the familiar name, Carver Edlund. Apparently he hadn’t noticed anything _other_ than the author at first glance, because he looked stymied now.

“Who the hell?” The elder of the two scratched the back of his neck, leaning back with that confused expression still firmly in place. “We don’t know anybody by that name- do we?”

“No,” Sam sighed, and dropped the book beside him. “Which is why I’m reading it. It’s about some chick who does kinda the same thing we do- she was even chosen by the higher ups for the job, just like us. Except, she didn’t follow the plan they had set for her. Apparently she went and did the very thing _we’re_ trying to do- she made her own path, and pissed off everyone upstairs in the process.”

“And she’s still kickin’?” Dean’s face was a mixture of disbelief and hope as he stared at the book

“Yup.” And this time, there was a bit of smugness in his tone. “I figure, if she did it, then we can too. Thought, if I read through all these books, maybe we could even find her- get her help for everything that’s coming.”

“Alright, then. Sounds like a plan.” Dean was up in a split second, pushing himself up from the chair and diving for his coat and keys. “C’mon, Sammy. Screw readin’. We’ll go straight to the source- ask Chuck ourselves.”

“Right. Why didn’t I think of that?” Sam’s tone was wry, but he followed his brother’s lead, grabbing up the book as well. It was quick work, as usual, before the brothers were packed and everything was shoved into the trunk of the Impala. It was only as they slid into their seats and swung their doors shut simultaneously that Dean spoke again, this time, arching an eyebrow at his brother as he fired off one last shot about the book.

“So- what kind of name is ‘Buffy’ anyway?”  



End file.
